Two-component loop yarns, production thereof and use thereof as sewing and embroidery yarns
The present invention relates to novel two-component loop yarns, to adapted processes for producing them, and to the use of these yarns as sewing and embroidery yarns.
The field of sewing yarns has recently come to include loop yarns composed of core and effect filaments. Loop yarns which are particularly useful as sewing yarns are described for example in EP-A-295,601, EP-A-367,938 and EP-A-363,798.
Prior art loop yarns are produced using a wide range of high-tenacity and textile feed yarns; these are derived for example from low-oriented or partially oriented filaments. Such filaments, if they are to be used as feed yarn component, must customarily be subjected to a drawing process after spinning.
Fully oriented yarns or FOY yarns; cf. Chemiefasern/Textilindustrie, 6/1985, pages 411-2) are also known. These yarns can be used without drawing, saving at least one processing step.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,657 discloses the use of highly oriented polyarnide yarns for producing air-textured core/effect yarns.